


Черновики новых дней

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Германия после поражения во Второй Мировой.<br/>Война окончена, нет больше фашизма, Рейха и Лагерей Смерти. Теперь это просто разрушенная войной страна, в которой живут обычные люди, день за днем продолжая восстанавливать свои прежние жизни или строить новые.<br/>Райнер снова находит Бертольда после нескольких страшных лет.</p><p>Предупреждения: NC-17, AU, кроссдрессинг, смена позиций</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черновики новых дней

Серые облака, комьями, как свалянная овечья шерсть, низко висели над полями. В этих полях дикий крик, вой о свободе и невероятной радости разносился так далеко, что с самых дальних ферм возле лесной окраины, километрах в двух от дороги, им с опозданием отвечал собачий лай.

Самые первые в эту осень ледяные корки хрустели под колесами велосипедов. Всю прошлую неделю шли мелкие холодные дожди, а к воскресному дню впервые подморозило.

Райнер прибежал из церкви без шапки, и мать, увидев его в сенях, с холодными и густо красными щеками, журила его, дергая за ледяные уши. Бертольд, который в церковь не ходил, как и мама, а часто дожидался конца воскресной службы у них дома, схватил с буфета три свежеиспеченных булки, еще теплых, нежно пахнувших корицей и яблоками, спрятал в платок и за пазуху и, проскользнув мимо попавшего в западню Райна, выбежал на улицу за велосипедом.

Шапку, которую Берт нарочно забыл, фрау Браун всучила Райнеру. Берт натянул ее по глаза. Колючая, злая шерсть, лоб зачесался.  
\- Поехали, - сказал Райнер, подгоняя велосипед, - Марсель будет ждать на перекрестке.

Гонять по грязи было круче всего. Она была мягкой подо льдом и, когда колесо проламывало прозрачное полотно, грязь густо чавкала вслед вырывающейся из нее шине.

Марселя им пришлось ждать, но он вернулся с добычей – кульком сушеных фруктов, которым удалось разжиться в кладовой. Их семья держала сельскую лавку, так что вкусностей у них дома водилось много.

В лесу солнце скользило по бурым верхушкам деревьев и полосами ложилось на землю.  
\- Вчера Шмидты уехали, - сказал Марсель, разгребая ногой сухую листву под деревьями.  
Райнер и Берт жевали украденные коричные завитушки, устроившись на поваленном дереве, и разглядывали журнал с ребусами, который пришел Марселю в пятницу по подписке.

Бертольд, оторвавшись от журнала, посмотрел за деревья, туда, где ясное небо сходилось с землей.  
\- Гольдбергов бабка, я видел ночью, ходила сюда, в сторону леса. Все ходят, прячут вещи, чтобы уехать.  
\- Можем поискать, - неуверенно предложил Марсель.  
Берт пожал плечами.  
\- Не хочу я на это смотреть. Они бегут, боятся этих дружинников. А только отец говорит, что они теперь повсюду, и ничего с этим не сделать.

Все нахмурились, словно холодная тень нашла на глаза всех троих. В начале недели в класс приходил такой дружинник. Высокий, с каштановыми усами, стриженый как в листовках Гитлерюгенда. Он сел в углу, не снимая пальто, и смотрел на урок, отчего фрау Костер говорила, кажется, еще тише, чем всегда, и ее едва можно было слышать. Но все старались, чтобы дружинник оказался ими доволен. И в конце урока, он о чем-то кратко переговорил с фрау Костер, а после ушел. И больше в школе, да и в деревне его не видали. О нем вечером рассказали родителям, а после не говорил никто.

Возвращаться обратно решили по другой, длинной дороге, пролегавшей вдоль реки до соседнего поселка. Распогодилось, и с неба пропали даже редкие полосы. Солнце заливало готовые к зиме поля, дым над деревней тянулся строго вверх, ветер совсем лег на землю. Собаки с дальней лесной фермы, заливаясь лаем, проводили их велосипеды и отстали по дороге. 

Спицы сверкали на новом велосипеде Марселя ослепительно красиво, и почему-то именно этот блеск остался в памяти Бертольда надолго, может быть, до самой старости, как последнее воспоминание закончившегося в тот день детства.

В следующее мгновение они услышали далекий треск, словно ребенок, взяв палку, бежал бы с ней вдоль забора, тараторя ей по доскам.  
И долгое эхо переносило этот звук по полям. Марсель рванул вперед, ему позволяла новая модель.

\- Стой! - крикнул Бертольд, но Райнер остерегающе оглянулся на него.  
\- Стой! Туда нельзя! Возвращаемся, Марсель! – крикнул он.  
Треск пулеметов смолк, а потом раздался снова, и на этот раз показался тише, заглушенный безумно заколотившимся сердцем.

Фигура Марселя становилась все меньше, и они понимали, что не смогут со своими велосипедами догнать его, пока он не остановится в самой деревне. Где стреляли. В воскресный день – стреляли.

Райнер дернул на себя Бертольда, обнял его за плечи и вжался в него лбом. В захвате его руки, и в шорохе одежды, и в гуле собственной крови, перестал быть слышим раздираемый пулеметными очередями мир.

\- Возвращаемся в лес, пока нас не увидели. Если скажут, что мы есть, нас будут искать.

Они сидели среди деревьев, и от холода сводило ноги, но они боялись разводить костер. Мысли были тяжелыми и неповоротливыми от ужаса.  
\- Надо нам найти припрятанные вещи. Бабка Гольдбергов наверняка вкусностей закопала, - тихо и уверенно принял решение Райнер.

Они договорились про ориентиры и шли, выискивая следы потревоженных деревьев и листьев. Найти паек не удавалось до самых сумерек, но Бертольд, севший в бессилии на поваленный ствол дерева, услышал вдруг свист, витиеватый, обнадеживающий. Он рванул к Райнеру, остановившись только раз, чтобы прислушаться к свисту, и убедиться, что верно бежит. Наконец, за деревьями, он увидел фигуру, а потом выбежал на полянку. Райнер стоял над несколькими ямами, где лежали и продукты, и вещи.  
\- Тут есть одеяла, сделаем из них шалаш, закидаем ветками. Никто от муравейника не отличит.

Они строили убежище до самой ночи, и только в глубокой темноте поняли, что все готово.  
С сухарями, консервами и ножом, они забрались внутрь и там, лежа и поджав ноги, вскрывали и выедали банку за банкой, а голод все не проходил.  
\- Интересно, сколько придется здесь жить? Может, в Осберг уйти? Если пешком пойдем, они нас не схватят, - говоря в сложенные у рта руки, чтобы они согревались хотя бы дыханием, шепотом рассуждал Бертольд.  
Райнер повернулся к нему спиной, прижался, согревая его живот. Бертольд обнял его, и руки быстро согрелись под его курткой.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал Райнер. – Спокойной ночи, Бертл.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - шепнул в ответ Бертольд. Но он долго не мог уснуть.

Райнер тоже старался дышать размеренно, и притворялся спящим, пока, решив, что Бертольд не услышит, не начал тихо глотать слезы в темноте. Горло сжимало горе.

Первым, что они услышали утром, был голос герра Брауна. Он звал их по именам, выкрикивал только два имени, будто зная, что Марселя с ними нет.

Райнер повернулся, хмуро и сонно разглядывая Бертольда. Тот подрагивал от холода, но все равно умудрился сжать его руку своей.  
Они выбирались из шалаша молча и тяжело – от ночи на земле ноги и спины одеревенели, непослушные и скованные, их замерзшие тела едва гнулись.

Райнер окрикнул отца, и когда тот подошел ближе, махнул ему рукой. Оба не двигались с места, дожидаясь, пока постаревший за ночь на годы герр Браун доберется до их укрытия.  
\- Пойдемте, парни. Надо уезжать, - сказал он. – Мамы больше нет. Никого почти не осталось. Надо уезжать.  
Они откопали спрятанные вдалеке под листвой велосипеды и повели их медленно, чтобы не обгонять отца. Будто они были снова маленькими и послушными как щенки, но в действительности просто боялись зайти вперед и увидеть, незащищенными больше, не детскими больше глазами то, что осталось от еврейской деревни, расстрелянной фашистами.

* * * 

Под сапогами скрипели лед и песок, сметенные с щербатых тротуаров, темневших выбоинами в плитке. Райнер свернул под арку, вошел в дворовый колодец и поискал глазами нужный подвальный спуск. Такие клубы оставались в полулегальном статусе, но американские военные, которые часто проводили там вечера, их не трогали. И их начальство прекрасно понимало, что ребятам, прошедшим войну, необходимо было выпустить где-то пар.

Райнер увидел, как пара военных спустилась по лестнице под каменный навес с вензелями – редкое в разбомбленном городе наследие Веймарской Республики – дом был построен еще при Бисмарке.  
Райнер почти бегом преодолел расстояние до лестницы и следом за военными вошел внутрь. Документов у него никто не спросил, хотя стоявший на входе и кутавшийся в черную шинель с каракулевым воротом метрдотель проводил его цепким взглядом. Впрочем, тут любым гостям были рады, лишь бы у гостей водились деньги.

Райнер осмотрелся, поискал служебный выход, но все равно пришлось спрашивать у сутулого бармена, как пройти за сцену.  
«Бертольд».  
Услышав имя, бармен сам проводил его к занавешенной портьерами двери с табличкой «Для персонала».  
\- Дальше прямо по коридору мимо кухни, налево, там гримерные. Они подписаны. Оставайтесь на выступление сегодня.  
\- Обязательно, - пообещал Райнер и нырнул в сумрак служебного коридора.

Навстречу ему попался только официант с корзиной фруктов. Судя по открытке, воткнутой между яблоками и апельсинами, корзина предназначалась в подарок какой-нибудь прекрасной фройляйн.  
Райнер прошел дальше, пустым желудком отметив вкусные ароматы кухни, и, наконец, увидел двери гримерных. На одной было написано «Танцгруппа», на другой «Актеры», и Райнер решил, что если искать Бертла, то уж точно не в кордебалете.

Он провел пальцами по фанерной двери, набрался решимости и постучал.  
Дверь открылась почти сразу, вместе с сигаретным дымом и сладким запахом духов.  
Дверь держала девочка, и только присмотревшись, Райнер понял, что перед ним вовсе не детское лицо.  
\- Анни?  
\- Райнер? – она застыла всего на мгновение, а потом обняла его, заставляя наклониться к себе. – Это же ты, чертов Райнер Браун. Ты жив, как хорошо, что ты тоже жив. 

Анни была их соседкой в Берлине, куда Райнер и Бертольд были отправлены из деревни к тетке. О том, что случилось дома, они больше не говорили. Пошли в школу, попали с Анни в один класс. Бертл даже успел серьезно в нее влюбиться, прежде чем был издан декрет, запрещавший евреям посещать школу, и Анни перестала приходить на занятия.

Райнер помнил осеннее утро, сумерки и пустой двор, по которому Леонхардты с чемоданами шли на вокзал. Райнер смотрел в окно, а Бертл лежал на кровати, отвернувшись к стене, и не мог говорить от горя и ледяного, выросшего как огромная стена до самого неба - ужаса. Прошло еще полгода войны, прежде чем так же утром так же уйти пришлось Бертольду.

\- Бертольд пока не пришел, но ты раздевайся, садись. Будешь чай? Воду? Что-то покрепче?  
Райнер сел на диван, стоявший в углу, сдвинул в сторону какие-то афиши.  
\- Как поживаешь? - спросила Анни, сев напротив него на крутящийся стул для пианистов, стоявший перед туалетным столиком. Она сложила ногу на ногу и закурила.  
\- Я вернулся к нам в деревню. А потом мне прислали письмо, что Бертл жив. Я не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу его снова. Писал письма знакомым, разыскивал его, даже пару раз ездил в город, но сейчас везде американские или советские заставы, информации нет, особенно для простых немцев. Это фотографии? – спросил он, показал на трюмо, стоявшее на туалетном столике. К раме были приклеены фотографии, открытки, билеты, видимо, памятные.  
\- Да, - Анни отцепила одну из фотографий и протянула Райнеру. – Это наше фото после войны, здесь, в Берлине. Мы зарегистрировали брак, который, правда, долго не продержался.

Райнер рассматривал Бертольда на фотографии. Он стоял в простом черном костюме – фотография была сделана в помещении, но, вероятно, летом. Анни стояла в платье с бутоньеркой на вороте. Райнер погладил пальцем маленькое лицо Бертольда на фотокарточке.  
\- Такой худой, глаза совсем запавшие.  
\- Он многое пережил, - согласилась Анни.  
Райнер не отрывал взгляда, он узнавал и не узнавал Бертла. Он никак не мог поверить, что это его Бертл.

Райнер протянул фотографию Анни и, когда она взяла ее, дверь открылась.  
\- Я думал, опоздаю, - в комнату вошел Бертольд, высокий, в сером пальто, с морозным румянцем на щеках. – Американцы поставили пост у вокзала, пришлось оттуда идти пешком. Я...

Бертольд осекся, заметив гостя. Он нахмурился, сделал пару шагов в его сторону и зажал себе рот рукой, узнав.  
\- Райн...  
\- Бертл, - Райнер встал с низкого дивана, провел рукой по волосам, все еще подстриженным коротко, но больше не на армейский манер, а просто, у парикмахера в городке. – Бертл, это я.

Бертольд смотрел на него потемневшими, горькими, счастливыми глазами. Райнер подошел к нему и прижал к себе, высокого и худого под этим пальто. Бертольд наконец обнял его за спину и горячо задышал ему в волосы.

\- Райнер. Как оно все. Райн.

Анни поменялась с Бертольдом выходами. Она сразу пошла на сцену, оставив их одних, Бертольд выключил верхний свет и включил лампу над зеркалом.  
\- Так удобнее готовиться. Ничто не отвлекает, - объяснил он. И тут же спросил: - Как ты сейчас живешь?  
\- Вернулся в деревню. Там есть новые люди, но наш дом на отшибе, так что я редко со всеми вижусь. Собрал урожай, все продал, закрыл дом на зиму, чтобы приехать сюда к тебе. Списался с женщиной, которая, как мне сказали, сдает комнату. Ну вот так и оказался здесь. 

Райнер рассказывал и смотрел, как Бертольд гримом забелял себе лицо и шею, а потом втирал светлый тон румянца, золотистый под глаза и, в завершении, тонкой кисточкой, обмакнув ее сначала в банку с тушью, подводил глаза.  
\- Знаешь, как я нашел тебя?  
Бертольд повернулся к нему с внимательным лицом.  
\- Китти Шварц написала, дочка Шварцманов. Они уехали до войны в Штаты, но сейчас Китти вернулась. Учится в архитектурном, а тогда ведь совсем девчонкой была.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Бертольд. Хорошо было то, что у кого-то получилось уехать. Но он не держал зла на жизнь, просто не считал нужным говорить о том, что пережил сам.

\- Китти с друзьями зашли сюда несколько месяцев назад, она узнала тебя, ну или думала, что узнала и написала мне. Тогда я решил приехать и найти тебя.  
\- Тогда для тебя не будет шоком, что на сцене я накрашен, и уложен. Что одежда женская. Такие номера нравятся зрителям. Иди в зал, если собираешься посмотреть, лучше все равно смотреть оттуда.  
Словно стена стояла между ними. Словно барьер, который необходимо было взять с места, но ни у кого не хватало на это решимости.

Нужно было хотя бы попробовать.  
Райнер поднялся, взял перчатки и шляпу, отложенные на диван, подошел к нему. Бертольд смотрел в зеркало, но Райнеру казалось, будто все, что он скажет ему в спину, пропадет и не будет услышано. Но он все равно решился и заговорил, тяжело подбирая слова.  
\- Я очень рад, что это действительно оказался ты. Я боялся, что снова не найду тебя нигде.  
\- Я боялся, что найдешь, - Берт опустил голову. У него все позвонки на шее были видны.  
Райнер сжал его плечо, растер ткань рубашки пальцем.  
\- Не говори так. Я дождусь тебя сегодня, мы выпьем, и поговорим. Я больше не брошу тебя.  
Бертольд накрыл его руку своей и сжал.  
\- Иди, Райн. Увидимся после выступления.

В зале было накурено. Свободных мест за столиками не было, да и подсаживаться к кому-то чужому не хотелось, поэтому Райнер встал у стены, расстегнул пальто и ждал.

На сцену вышла Анни, проводив аплодисментами закончивших номер танцовщиц. Она встала в смокинге посреди сцены, поздоровалась с залом, закурила и прошла к фортепиано. Провела пальцами по клавишам и быстро затушила сигарету в стоявшей на полированной крышке пепельнице.

Потом свет исчез, зал погрузился в темноту, и под единственный яркий прожектор вышел Бертольд. Он нес с собой высокий стул, как те, что стояли возле барной стойки, металлический и потертый, без спинки. Анни начала играть. Бертольд сел, в черном длинном пальто, в шляпе, надвинутой на глаза, так что лицо оставалось в густой тени.

Под музыку он начал рассказ. Рассказ человека о встрече, которая не состоялась из-за пришедшей в город войны. Рассказ человека, который пришел в разрушенный войной город и ждал, что его возлюбенная не забудет о встрече. Строка ложилась за строкой, Бертольд говорил спокойно, рифмы звучали плавно и напевно, словно рядом с ним, словно опутывая его. Длинные, будто паучьи, пальцы, освобожденные от перчаток, расстегивали пальто медленно, по тактам. 

Райнер смотрел на него, узнавал его в каждом движении и слове, и вместе с тем не верил, что Бертольд может быть таким. От острых углов он постепенно перетекал к грациозности. Встав со стула, он оставил на нем пальто и снял шляпу. Его короткая гладкая стрижка была встопорщена, словно на неровно обритой голове. Широкие плечи прокалывали обступавшую его темноту своими углами, его худое туловище сжимала блестящая ткань платья на тонких бретельках. Бертольд чуть склонил голову и повернул ее в беззащитном, движении. Пятно света легло на его щеку, на густо накрашенные и оттого словно запавшие глубоко в лицо глаза. 

Бертольд заговорил, но слова теперь складывались в песню. Райнер не знал, о чем это, Бертольд пел на французском. Он оперся голой и жилистой рукой на стул, обошел его, присел на корточки рядом с ним. Голос рвался из него, смешивая немецкие и французские слова, и Райнер начал понимать, что это история той женщины, которую не дождался в разрушенном городе первый герой. Словно совсем другой человек стоял несколько минут назад на сцене в пальто, и сейчас на корточках сидела, словно поломанная птица, обритая худая женщина, чья костлявая грудная клетка виднелась в низком разрезе блестящего платья, и этой женщине больше не нужно было что-то скрывать, она вся была напоказ для ночного зала.

Анни снова закурила, наигрывая что-то одной рукой, просто звуки, как и дым, расходившиеся в воздухе.  
Бертольд поднялся, опираясь на стул, и склонил голову, принимая аплодисменты. Потом он оглядел зал и попросил кого-нибудь подняться на сцену.

Под шутки и ободряющие хлопки друзей , один из американцев взбежал на сцену по ступенькам сбоку. Бертольд в это время подошел в Анни, и она заложила за его ухо цветок, хрусткие лепестки которого подрагивали, как настоящие. Бертольд подошел к американцу, спросил у него по-английски имя, звание, в каких немецких городах он бывал. И пригласил на танец.

Обычные невинные движения, просто пара, танцующая под перекаты нот, но Райнер от стыда и растерянности едва дышал. И понимал, что не может оторвать глаз от нескладной, худой фигуры Бертольда в поблескивавшем тонком платье. Офицер, тоже смущенный, вел в танце, а Бертольд в то же самое время вел его по всем городам Европы, называя столицы за столицами, и одного движения, одного куплета хватало, чтобы нарисовать красоту выживших в войне городов. Для финала этого путешествия Бертольд оставил Германию. Разрушенную бывшую империю. Сломленную весом собственных амбиций и вины. Райнер с горечью дослушивал последние слова. Все было так. И от этого хотелось защитить Бертольда еще сильнее.

Бертольд. Словно это был кто-то другой, Райнер смотрел и чувствовал, как узнавание перемешивалось внутри с горечью новых, взрослых, непонятных черт в Бертольде, куда более глубоких ран, чем Райнер мог себе представить. Бертольд легко и просто вытаскивал из людей опыт их жизни, словно был всего лишь зеркалом, но это пугало еще сильнее.

Райнер переступил с ноги на ногу, едва чувствуя собственное тело. Он больше часа отстоял здесь, забыв о духоте, о сигаретном дыме, густо висевшем в воздухе, о голоде, который к вечеру начинал свербеть в желудке, об онемевших ногах. Он обо всем забыл, глядя на то, чем теперь был Бертольд.

\- Спасибо, что пришли, - обратился Бертольд к залу. – Я бы сегодня хотел занять ваше внимание еще ненадолго. Это будет последняя песня. Хорошего всем вам вечера.

Он отошел в тени. Анни стала играть вступление к последней песне, и Бертольд снова стал рассказывать, теперь речитативом, простым, быстрым, ясным. О солнце, о зимах, об играх на реке. О льде, хрустевшем вод колесами велосипедов, словно автоматные очереди. О холодной ночи, в которой его согревал друг. О городе, в котором было так много людей, что от них некуда было укрыться. О девочке, жившей по соседству. О первом поцелуе, со смущением и смешком. И о том, как девочка исчезла на вокзале, а ее чемодан остался лежать в Бюро. Ее книги и платья никогда больше не понадобились бы ей там, куда она ехала. Бертольд обнял себя за плечи, и его голос дрогнул.

И пальцы медленно, снова по-паучьи поползли по плечам, скидывая тонкие нити бретелек. Платье натянулось на пальцы, словно на иглы колючей проволоки, и упало к его ногам, оставив его только в трико. Спина белела в тенях, как будто они стали гуще. Лопатки и позвонки проступили, когда Бертольд обнял себя и продолжил.

Женщина, у которой они с приемным братом жили после деревни, тетка той семьи, оказалась слишком слаба перед страхом. Страх паучками ползал по ее мыслям. И рано утром она собрала вещи мальчика в чемодан и назвала ему адрес, по которому он должен был пойти. Это было Бюро, обычный офис, откуда мальчика проводили в комнату, полную людей, полную глаз, полную обреченности. Все знали, что будет дальше. Многие поезда отправлялись из столицы, увозя ненужных людей далеко от их домов.

Там было душно, там было нечем дышать, в вагоне, полном глаз. Голод стал другом. Жара стала другом. Вонь людей стала другом. Их поселили за решетку, и чем ближе был конец, тем меньше оставалось вокруг людей. Но глаз, невидимых, все знающих, было столько же, сколько и всегда.

Бертольд повернулся. Провел рукой по губам, стирая помаду. И отступил в тени еще дальше.

А потом было возвращение. Тонкая нить, по которой предстояло ходить рядом с теми, кто никогда не видел подобных решеток и не знал о глазах. Жизнь снова была нормальной, как и прежде, но у тех, кто видел глаза, слышал пулеметные очереди во сне и наяву, больше не получалось вернуться. 

\- Все когда-нибудь исчезнет, кроме памяти, и ты знаешь об этом не хуже меня.

На последних словах Бертольд опустил голову и ушел со сцены.

Райнер вытер лицо от горячей и липкой влаги и, когда зажегся свет, постарался не смотреть ни на кого. Ему нужно было остаться в одиночестве, поэтому он вышел на улицу и сидел на холоде, пока ужас и красота, разбившие сегодня ему сердце, не отступили, дав ему снова вдыхать морозный ночной воздух безболезненно и свободно.

Бертольд справлялся со своей памятью, раз за разом проговаривая со сцены все, что знал об этой войне. Но как было справляться с этим Райнеру? Он спустился в клуб, когда гости перестали оттуда подниматься. Метрдотель не хотел его пускать обратно, но бармен крикнул, что поздний гость может пройти.

Райнер постучался в дверь гримерной. Ему открыл Бертольд, и Райнер вошел внутрь, не зная, с чего начать разговор.  
\- Анни уже ушла, - буднично сказал Бертольд. – Ей дольше добираться.  
\- Да, я видел ее, - Райнер расслабился.   
Они были здесь вдвоем. Так было легче.  
\- Я искал тебя, после того, что сделала моя тетка.

Бертольд хотел его остановить, но Райнер покачал головой и продолжил:   
\- Я искал по этим конторам, но они все молчали. И в начале лета я вытряс из нее признание, что она написала на тебя докладную в «СС». Я ушел из дома, записался добровольцем на фронт. Уехал в Польшу, а там меня из-за возраста посадили в штаб. Постепенно я получил квалификацию, до офицера при штабе не дорос, правда. На передовой был несколько раз, но остался жив. И, как вернулся, все думал, зачем же это было нужно, чтобы я выжил, раз я не смог тебя защитить.

Бертольд подошел, остановился у него за плечом и обнял. Его руки переплелись на животе Райнера, тепло и надежно, а тяжелая голова легла на плечо. Райнер потерся щекой об его сырой и горячий висок.  
\- Во мне больше ничто не болит, Райн, - признался Бертольд. – Ты видел, на сцене – это не я, это придуманный образ. Я – это усталость и голод. А на сцене – кто-то другой, злее и чувствительнее меня. Я не такой. Я обычный. Хорошо, что ты вернулся.

Они вышли из клуба, потом через арку прошли на улицу, где поймали такси. Бертольд заплатил водителю и объяснил, как проехать, чтобы не нарваться на блокпосты. 

Машина остановилась напротив дома, который с улицы оказался наполовину разрушен. Бертольд уверенно прошел мимо обвалившегося крыла, свернул во двор и там поднялся по лестнице к двери подъезда.  
\- Пойдем скорее, тут район не самый безопасный.  
Райнер отвел взгляд от огромной, словно гигантским кулаком проломленной дыры в черном силуэте мертвого дома.  
Он следом за Бертольдом вошел в подъезд.

В квартире Бертольд провел его сразу в гостиную, зажег камин в углу и поставил на решетку чайник.  
\- Я пью чай с граппой, вкус отвратительный, но не так ужасно, как кофе, - сказал он.  
\- Прости, я не подумал что-нибудь принести. Но у меня есть немного денег, чтобы ты на меня не тратился, - Райнер полез было в карман пальто, но Бертольд остановил его руку.  
\- Все в порядке, военные ребята иногда подкидывают подарки в клуб. Так что мне тоже досталось бесплатно. Если хочешь, там телефон на столике, можешь позвонить квартирной хозяйке, сказать, что останешься у меня.  
\- Думаешь, стоит?  
\- В городе всякое может случиться. Пусть себе спит спокойно.

Райнер встал, чтобы позвонить. Он видел, как Берт снял с огня закипевший чайник, налил в чашки заварку и кипяток, добавил немного прозрачной граппы из бутылки и тут же отпил из своей чашки, согреваясь. Райнер сказал хозяйке, что останется сегодня у друга, пожелал ей спокойной ночи и положил трубку. Он подошел к Бертольду, который стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу.

Напротив окна под светофором медленно ходили люди, вокруг одной точки, как привязанные. Казалось, что они не были знакомы друг с другом, но иногда кто-то, просто шедший мимо по улице, подходил к ним, и они по очереди отводили покупателей к задней дверце машины.  
\- Контрабандисты, - кивнул Бертольд, подтвердив догадку Райнера. – Такой маленький водоворот жизни. Они возят продукты с советской стороны. У советской армии военные пайки лучше. Тушенка свежее, да и в целом.  
Райнер подошел к столу, сел, взял чашку. Чай был не крепкий, а граппа добавила ему горячий алкогольный запах. Он отпил, зажмурившись. И правда, это была не самая вкусная вещь на свете, но согревала она хорошо.

\- Есть картошка с мясом, утром готовил. Правда, холодное все, а греть сейчас не досуг.  
\- Да и холодное будет хорошо, чай-то горячий, - улыбнулся Райнер. – Расскажи лучше про себя, как вообще попал в театр. Я бы не подумал увидеть тебя на сцене.  
Бертольд поставил на стол две тарелки с рагу, одну придвинул Райнеру.  
\- Да это Анни все. Предложила, сказала, платить будут хорошо. Сначала мы с ней какие-то шуточные номера репетировали, но не клеилось. А потом я подумал, что просто нужно стать честнее. И так появилась задумка. Анни очень мне помогла.  
\- Если вы женаты, почему живете не вместе? – Райнер добавил в тарелку соли, начал есть, а Бертольд все молчал. Райнер успел подумать, что спросил о чем-то неудобном. Но Бертольд просто размышлял над ответом.

\- Не получилось как-то. Мы оказались в одном лагере, я был потрясен, когда увидел ее на построении. Но показывать, что мы друг друга знали раньше, было опасно. Когда у людей появляется над тобой власть, то первое, что они хотят из тебя выдрать - это человечность. Любая память о нормальной жизни поддерживала в нас человечность, и это нужно было хранить в самом строгом секрете. Я разыскал в мужском бараке ее отца, и он передавал наши сообщения. Потом он умер, и мы стали видеться за туалетом, там был небольшой овраг, можно было постоять и поговорить, и не на ветру в зимние месяцы, хотя запах стоял... В общем, Анни сказала однажды, что ее хотят определить в публичный дом для обслуживания офицеров и заключенных. Но замужних туда не брали. Женщин там стерилизовали сразу, Анни очень боялась этого. И попросилась за меня замуж, представляешь, как я был счастлив? Мы заключили быстрый брак, сказав, что были помолвлены еще в школе. Конечно, она была благодарна. Но благодарность – не любовь. Я по-прежнему многим обязан ей, а она мне, вот и все. А вот потом вместе у нас быть не получилось, хотя после освобождения мы пробовали. Равнодушно и мертво, настолько, что проще оказалось разъехаться и остаться друзьями. А ты как? Нашел кого-нибудь?

Райнер усмехнулся, допивая чай.  
\- Да нет, почти ничего считай и не было. Медсестра одна на фронте, но их перебросили, и кто знает... А в деревне я сам по себе. Да и ладно, самому проще.

\- Когда ты туда вернешься? - спросил Бертольд.  
\- Я не думал пока. Я не знал, увижу ли тебя. Так что пока останусь.  
Бертольд отнес посуду на кухню, сполоснул и вернулся с тарелками и чашками обратно, чтобы разложить их на полотенце, которым был покрыт старый комод.  
\- Если хочешь умыться, то ванная в конце коридора. Туалет – это дверь рядом. Возьми полотенце, мыло, порошок и мою зубную щетку. Там все общее, так что пользуйся крючками.

Когда Райнер вернулся, в комнате горела только прикроватная лампа, Бертольд просматривал вчерашнюю газету, и сложил ее на тумбочку, когда Райнер сел на свою сторону кровати.  
\- Не раздевайся, здесь может быть прохладно ночью. Я пытался заклеить рамы, но все равно постоянно откуда-то дует, - предупредил Бертольд. Он откинул край одеяла. Стало видно, что теплое исподнее он не снимал. Райнер тоже лег с краю, в теплом белье и носках. Когда он укрылся, Бертольд выключил светильник, в комнате осталась чернота. На сильно проседавшем матрасе они были прижаты друг к другу. Райнер улыбнулся чувству, которое уже не думал вернуть. И почти сразу же он уснул, раздерганный и утомленный прошедшим днем.

* * *

Он приходил в маленький клуб каждый вечер. Даже столик себе выбрал, и как правило, заказывал чай или кофе, ну и спиртное иногда, в выходные. Днем он работал на стройке. В столице требовались рабочие руки, многие люди заново начинали жить в городе, и строительные работы велись везде и помногу. Сначала это были квартиры и дома, потом их прораб, пробивной и деятельный парень, получил заказ на восстановление государственных зданий, а там и платили лучше, и по связям можно было многое достать.

Комната рядом с Бертольдом, в их коммуналке, стояла пустой. Райнер снял ее на первые же полученные деньги.

Этот квартал был дальше от работы, блокпост нужно было объезжать кружным путем, но Райнер уже знал, на каком автобусе лучше всего добираться до центра.

Вещи он перевез в выходной. День был солнечным и морозным. Парни с работы подогнали машину, и отвезли его и пару чемоданов на новое место. Комната была большой. Бертольд зашел к нему посидеть и смотрел, как Райнер разбирает вещи.

\- Нужно будет купить сюда новый матрас, - сказал Бертольд. - Этот крысы продрали, лучше вынести на свалку.  
\- Может, по соседям поспрашивать, наверняка у кого-нибудь есть ненужный?  
Райнер присел на край, но тут же встал, почувствовав, как под ним проседает ткань, а пружины рвутся наружу.  
\- Посплю у тебя. Я и на полу могу, чтобы не мешать.  
Бертольд улыбнулся.  
\- Придумаешь тоже. Пойдем тогда ко мне, кофе сварим. Выпьем за новое соседство.

Райнер и правда настоял, чтобы лечь на полу, но спал плохо, муторно, ему снова снилось, что их ищут, и холодно было, как в ночном лесу. По полу тянулись сквозняки.   
\- Берт, ты спишь? – спросил он.  
Луна светила в окно, было видно, как Бертольд повернулся.  
\- Нет, не получается заснуть.  
\- У меня тоже.  
\- Ты замерз? Иди сюда.  
\- Да чего я....  
Бертольд просто сдвинул свою подушку, предлагая ему лечь рядом.

Они лежали в темноте.  
Райнер не спал. Бертольд тоже пошевелился рядом, лег к нему спиной, но по дыханию было слышно, что он еще не заснул.  
Не стоило приезжать в город. Не стоило навязываться Бертлу. Райнер собрался сказать это, но под одеялом Бертл взял его руку, погладил мозоли, огрубевшие и замазанные мебельным клеем подушечки пальцев, ногти. Потом положил его руку себе на живот.  
Райнер старался не дышать слишком громко.  
\- Райнер?  
\- Да?  
Бертольд провел его рукой вниз, вжал ее себе между ног.  
Райнеру было видно только его затылок, только ухо.  
Но ему показалось, что кожа у Бертла потемнела. Ему было стыдно? Хорошо?  
Райнер помял его там, внизу, где было так приятно и тепло, попытался сунуть руку под резинку белья, но запутался, и Бертл снова молча направил его.

По горячей коже он погладил рукой вниз. Пальцами скользнул по заросшему и щекочущему ладонь, горячему, скользкому и уже возбужденному. Сжал и погладил по всей длине. Бертольд тяжело задышал. Он все еще сжимал руку Райнера поверх штанов. Словно мог одуматься, решить остановить его в любую минуту. Но не делал этого, просто чувствовал его движения. Райнер поглаживал его, потом стиснул второй рукой его голову, прижал к своему плечу, а внизу стал гладить его увереннее, жестче. Оба дышали, уже совсем на краю, совсем срываясь за край. Райнер прижался губами к уху Бертольда, а Бертл свернулся, словно сжался вокруг ласкавшей его руки. Он подрагивал, и Райнер, наклонившись над ним, видел, как сильно зажмурены его глаза. Райнер целовал их, целовал горбинку на носу, щеку, и потом, когда Бертольд удобнее повернул голову, прижался поцелуем, настоящим поцелуем к накусанным мокрым губам. 

\- Бертл.  
\- Райн.  
\- Есть, чем руку вытереть? – спросил Райнер.  
Бертольд глубоко дышал, почти уснув.  
\- Полотенце? – предложил он, Райнер дотянулся до сохшего на батарее полотенца и обтер об него остро пахнущую липкую ладонь.  
Бертольд снова повернулся к нему спиной.  
Райнер обнял его и поцеловал в плечо, но судя по глубокому дыханию, Бертольд уже этого не чувствовал – он крепко спал.

На следующее утро Райнер открыл глаза первым. Выбрался из постели, сходил в ванную побрился, застирал полотенце.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Бертл лежал, глядя в потолок. Он глянул на Райнера и отвел взгляд в сторону.  
Райнер подошел к кровати.  
\- Мне пора на работу собираться, я зайду за тобой, как всегда, вечером. Нам теперь в одну сторону до дома.

Бертольд сел, обнял колени, все еще укрытые одеялом. Словно был не высоким долговязым мужчиной, а все тем же тринадцатилетним пацаном, которого помнил Райнер до войны.  
\- Не хочу делать вид, будто ничего не было, - сказал Бертл.  
\- Знаешь, я не самый красивый парень. Да и не самый умный тоже.  
\- Ты чудесный.  
\- Да все равно. Но если тебе не будет слишком противно... можно я поцелую тебя сейчас?  
Бертольд кивнул.

Райнер присел на край постели, сжал плечо Бертла и погладил его большим пальцем по колючей щеке.  
Бертольд выдохнул, когда Райнер потянулся к нему. Выдохнул прямо ему в лицо, почувствовал, как неприятно пахло от него с утра, и смутился. Но Райнер упрямо вжался губами в его губы. Бертольд, стараясь не открывать рот, замер и постарался не дышать.

* * *

Он заболел в январе. Не смог поймать такси и добирался до дома пешком, а Райнер именно в тот день долго проторчал в конторе, ожидая, пока им рассчитают зарплату. И это оказался редкий вечер, когда пришлось пропустить представление.

Райнер ждал Бертольда дома, готовый сразу поставить ужин разогреваться, но Бертла не было слишком долго. На улице пошел снег, потом он перерос в метель, Райнер взял из шкафа Бертольда шарф и шапку и оделся, чтобы пойти его встречать. Но тут дверь открылась, и вошел Бертл, промерзший до костей, с красными обмороженными щеками, ушами, волосами, которые, не просохнув после выступления, застыли теперь колючим инеем.

Райнер, вскипятив воду в тазу, заставил Бертольда, переодевшегося в домашнее белье, опустить ноги почти в кипяток, а сам смоченным полотенцем растирал его щеки и замерзшие руки. Спал он, чувствуя жар, исходивший от Бертольда в его руках, и иногда вытирал его покрытый испариной лоб. К утру жар не прошел, но Райнеру нужно было выходить на работу, и ему пришлось позвонить Анни.

\- Заболел он, температура не падает. Спасибо, конечно. Спасибо, - он постарался быть по телефону кратким. В свою комнату он не заходил несколько дней, поэтому перед работой заглянул туда, чтобы проверить, все ли было в порядке, забросил туда свои вещи, которые обычно валялись в комнате Бертольда.

\- Бертл, я уйду сейчас, оставлю соседке ключи. Придет Анни, покормит тебя.  
Бертольд открыл воспаленные глаза и тут же сощурил. Яркий дневной свет был болезненным.  
\- Райн, я люблю тебя. Если война опять начнется и меня убьют, помни, что я люблю тебя.  
\- Война не начнется, - Райнер склонился, поцеловал его горячий и влажный лоб. - Не болтай ерунду, береги силы. Лучше побольше спи. Я оставил деньги вот тут на тумбочке. Это на лекарства. Пусть Анни сходит в аптеку, передашь ей?  
\- Да, передам, - Бертольд отвернулся от него к стене.  
Райнер взял свое сбитое в канат одеяло и накрыл Бертла сверху. Погладил по голове, волнуясь за него, но ему уже нужно было идти.

Весь день прошел так, будто за шиворот засыпали гвоздей и игл.  
Едва только закончилась смена, Райнер уже был собран и готов выйти.  
Когда он вернулся, на улице еще только начало темнеть. Все на первый взгляд было в порядке. Анни сидела рядом со спавшим Бертольдом в пододвинутом к окну кресле и читала книгу.  
\- Привет, - сказала она. – Раз уж пришлось отменить выступление, я решила остаться. Будет кому присмотреть за ним.  
Райнер тяжело выдохнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он, понимая, что происходит словно сквозь ледяную кашу в полынье. – Пойду к себе, переоденусь. Поужинаем. Анни кивнула, не отрываясь взглядом от книги.

Он вошел в комнату, которую снимал, но в которой не жил. Тут на всем лежала недельная пыль, в шкафу стоял так и не разобранный чемодан вещей. Все, что нужно было для уюта, было в комнате Бертольда. Но Анни решила остаться, и теперь ему придется, наконец, начать жить здесь. Райнер сел на край кровати и вспомнил, что новый матрас так и не купил. В шкафу была свежая простыня. Он набросил ее на продранный пружинами истлевший матрас, прилег и явно почувствовал запах плесени. 

Он бы хотел скрыть Бертольда от чужих глаз. Скрыться самому, чтобы их осторожному, чуткому, где-то все еще неуверенному теплу больше никто не угрожал. Бертольд ночами смягчался, становился ближе, они могли смеяться в темноте, могли лежать в обнимку, разговаривать о безболезненных вещах так же, как о посмотренных фильмах в небольшом кинотеатре на бульваре, ценах на муку, очередности готовить или мыть полы.

Приход Анни стал помехой. Явственным вмешательством чужого в их сроднившееся время.  
Райнер ужинал молча, просматривая газету за столом. Анни сидела возле Бертольда, который медленно ел, тоже молча. Райнер старался не смотреть в их сторону и жевать побыстрее. Чай он забрал к себе, пожелал им спокойной ночи и вышел.

Камин в комнате Бертольда Райнер почистил буквально на днях. В его нежилой комнате стояла печка-буржуйка, нечищеная, не использовавшаяся задолго до его переезда, да и после – ни разу. Райнер разжег ее, просто чтобы согреть комнату, нашел в шкафу старое, оставшееся от кого-то одеяло и, сняв с кровати матрас, застелил одеялом сетку на кровати.

Он постоял, глядя в окно, сходил в туалет, умылся, потом вернулся в комнату и погасил огонь. Укрываться ему пришлось собственным пальто, а спать без подушки – его подушка осталась рядом с Бертольдом, и на нее, наверное, ляжет Анни. И, возможно, если между ними не все еще отгорело, если слабый от лихорадки Бертл потянется к ее теплу, то... Райнер выдохнул, заставляя себя примириться с этими мыслями. У Анни было больше прав. Она женщина. Она естественнее.

Анни осталась еще на одну ночь, такую же муторную для Райнера. Но от того, что она присматривала за Бертлом, и ему, и даже Райнеру, который с тяжестью на душе оставлял его больного каждое утро одного, стало лучше, и она, наконец, собралась домой.

Райнер поблагодарил Анни, выбрав из своей души все крупицы признательности, какие только смог там найти. Она кивнула и вышла в коридор. Райнер видел в окно, как она пересекла улицу и направилась между домов в сторону остановки.

\- Бертл, - Райнер погладил его по виску, причесал пальцами челку.  
Бертольд открыл глаза.  
\- Привет.   
Райнер обнял его, уткнулся головой ему в плечо и, когда длинные прохладные пальцы Бертольда легли ему на шею, прижался к нему еще сильнее.  
\- Я тоже, - признался ему в ответ Бертольд. – Так соскучился, Райн.

* * * 

Обычно они вместе ехали домой. Иногда бывало, шли пешком. К концу февраля сильные морозы спали, и температура бывала плюсовой. Город пах уже не только пепелищем, но и высаженными заново деревьями, едой из ресторанчиков, парфюмом фройляйн, гулявших по улицам под руку с кавалерами или подругами.

Приходя домой, они ужинали вместе, обсуждая день. Готовил чаще Бертольд, днем у него было на это время.

Райнер сходил на кухню разогреть на газовой плите суп, поставил на перевернутую крышку кастрюли миску поджареных гренок, положил зелени сбоку. И все это отнес в комнату Бертольда, где они накрывали стол.

Бертольд сидел возле камина и смотрел на пламя, пляшущее под чайником.  
\- Что такое, Бертл?  
\- Задумался. Какой для тебя была война?  
\- Невыносимой. Как и для многих людей.  
\- Но они продолжали, словно заведенные, выполнять чужие приказы, и убивать других, и насиловать, и мучить. Можно ли это когда-нибудь простить?  
Райнер поставил еду на стол, подошел и присел рядом с его стулом на корточки.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Бертольд отвлекся, наконец, от огня.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Пойдем ужинать.

Райнер разлил суп по тарелкам. Бросил в него порезанные гренки и зелень.  
\- Выглядит вкусно, - самодовольно сказал он. – Как тебе?  
\- Райнер, как думаешь, может, сюда купить новой мебели?  
\- К весне хочется обновлений в семейное гнездо? Я сам думал, что кровать нужна пошире.  
Бертольд опустил глаза. Он все еще стыдился того, что происходило, когда они выключали свет.  
\- Нет, просто... Да ладно, потом.

После ужина Бертольд помыл посуду, принял душ и вернулся в комнату. Райнер уже постелил. Взбив подушки, он обе положил себе под спину, явно для удобства. С весом Бертольда сверху без этой предосторожности он легко получал синие полосы через всю спину от металлического изголовья кровати.  
\- Ложимся? – спросил Райнер. Бертольд выключил свет, разделся перед кроватью и забрался к нему.

Райнер помог ему устроиться верхом, от прижавшегося к нему тела голова шла кругом, собственная кожа чувствовалась ледяной, а Бертл - таким горячим. Тяжелым и реальным. Райнер обнял его, провел по его спине широко, жадно раскрытыми ладонями, с бедер до шеи и обратно, а после притянул его к своему лицу. Бертл наклонился и позволил поцеловать себя.

Райнер всего его готов был ласкать, гладить, нежить, зацеловывать, но Бертольд коротко уперся ладонями в его плечи.  
\- Райнер, можно я еще кое-что расскажу?  
\- Что такое? – спросил Райнер, почувствовав, как срывается собственное дыхание. – Что-то все-таки случилось?  
\- Вчера днем принесли письмо, вызывали в местную еврейскую общину. Говорят, мне положены будут компенсации. Это очень большие деньги, Райн.  
\- Тебе это тяжело, - Райнер не спрашивал даже.  
Бертольд опустил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Зачем мне эти деньги? Они ничего не смогут вернуть. Нужно жить дальше, а ты до сих пор будишь меня от кошмаров. Как будто они оценили мою жизнь, и теперь говорят, что уже купили мое прошлое, все кошмары оптом, и сделка завершена.  
\- Они пытаются помочь всем, кто пострадал так же сильно, как ты и Анни. Эти деньги не исправят того, что с тобой сделали. Просто хоть как-то загладят вину людей перед тобой и теми, кто был там.  
\- Мне нужно их взять? – Бертольд совсем расслабился в его руках, голос звучал глухо.  
\- Если захочешь. Мебель сюда - хороший вариант. А можно купить машину, вернуться в деревню, жить там в своем доме, далеко ото всех. Любить друг друга.  
\- Ты уедешь? – Бертл дернулся, Райнер остановил его, обнял, крепко прижав к себе.  
\- Не сходи с ума. Я привязан к тебе.  
\- Ты хочешь туда уехать?  
\- Там было неплохо. Подумай. Может, это вариант для нас обоих. Попробуем, вернемся сюда осенью, если не заладится. Бертл, можно сейчас взять тебя? Разрешишь?  
Бертольд вжался в его шею лицом и кивнул, перенося болезненную подготовку. Они не делали этого почти неделю, Бертольд отвык. Теперь с трудом Райнер втиснул в него кончик пальца. Слишком плотно.

Он продолжал медленно, сплевывая на пальцы и покачивая их внутри, поглубже вторгаясь каждый следующий раз. Бертл тяжело дышал, боясь, что Райнер устанет.  
\- Мне так горячо, - шепнул он, покусывая ему ухо, отчего Райнер вздрогнул.  
\- Сейчас. Хочешь, сбоку? Устал сидеть.  
\- А можешь сзади?  
Райнер помог ему лечь животом на подушку, скользнул пальцами внутрь, погладил там. Потом вошел в него неглубоко и замер.  
Бертл болезненно сжимался, и Райнер снова стал зацеловывать его, лопатки, плечи, выгнутую дугой спину.Будто он прятался, убегал от боли. Райнер снова вошел, чуть мягче и глубже, Бертольд вздохнул и, протянув руку назад, погладил его бедро.  
\- Еще, Райн.  
Этого и так было много. Райнер медленно, осторожно брал его постепенно все глубже. Некуда было спешить, незачем причинять еще больше боли. Бертл расступился в какой-то момент. Он обхватил его руки своими, а внизу пустил в самую глубину, где Райнер несильно скользил, разглядывая красное лицо Бертольда под собой. Сунув под него руку, Райнер гладил его мягкий член, обнимал и вжимался бедрами все сильнее, пока оба не дошли до предела. Бертольд прыснул – в простыню, а Райнер едва успел, чтобы не попасть на Бертольда.

Бертл лежал на животе и тяжело дышал. Смоченным и уже остывшим полотенцем Райнер обтер их члены и осторожно подтер Бертла сзади.  
\- Как ты? – спросил он, улегшись, наконец, рядом.  
Бертольд повернулся к нему. Райнер укрыл его худое плечо.  
\- Хорошо. Легко.  
Райнер поцеловал его лоб, потом губы, потом закрыл глаза. И заснул сразу же, как почувствовал, что Бертл перелег к нему на подушку и закинул на него свою длинную горячую руку.

* * *

Райнер обычно приезжал в клуб сразу после своей работы. С одной стороны, добираться домой было дольше, с другой, ему нравилось видеть Бертольда до выступления. Постепенно он подвязался помогать, то тут, то там. Подкручивать ножки у стульев, прочищать стоки в раковинах на кухне, смазывать дверные петли. В процессе он успевал пообедать на кухне и поболтать с ребятами. Те обсуждали новости, политику и тех, кто получше устроился после войны. Но они никогда не обсуждали Бертольда.

Бертл и Анни были закрытой темой, их опасались, словно злых духов. И Райнер был странно рад этому. Он не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то лез в это без понимания и доброты. Бертольда хотелось оградить от всего, а особенно от человеческого невежества и пренебрежения.

В очередной такой вечер Райнер сидел на сцене, меняя лампу в прожекторе. Анни прошла за его спиной, села на стул рядом с узким фортепиано, стоявшим до выступления за боковой кулисой.  
\- Привет, - кивнул ей Райнер. – Как жизнь?  
\- Привет, можешь посмотреть сиденье. Оно шатается, я как птичка на штырьке.  
Анни закурила, пока Райнер поднялся и пересел поближе посмотреть, что там с ее стулом.

\- Слышал, нам, как выжившим, предлагаются компенсации сейчас? Готовлю документы на себя и Бертольда. Многие справки можно получить сразу на двоих, как супругам, мы официально так и не развелись.  
Райнер поднял на нее взгляд. Порадоваться не получилось, но он постарался хотя бы не выдать удивления.  
\- Почему?  
\- Так больше талонов на еду дают.  
Райнер вздохнул.  
\- Ты всегда была практичнее.

Анни докурила, затушила сигарету в пепельнице, которая так и стояла на крышке фортепиано, потом легко прокашлялась.  
\- Знаешь, раньше так было удобнее, военные, которым Бертл нравился, так не боялись слухов. Вроде как он женатый человек, а то, что после выступлений с кем-то уезжал, так это их личное дело.  
\- Анни, сейчас он в порядке.  
После переезда Райнера, у Бертольда перестали появляться на столе консервы, виски, американское кофе. Оставались только сигареты, но он относился к этому проще. Покупал их у американцев. То, что другие продукты были подарками, он не уточнял, но и не отрицал.

\- Да, я об этом и хотела тебе сказать. Он в порядке вроде, но ты посматривай. В нем очень много черноты, она разрушает его. Я волнуюсь.  
\- Справимся, - заверил ее Райнер. – Он рассказал о компенсациях, но там ведь еще есть другая сторона дела. Возвращение прежнего имущества. Можно вернуть дом его семьи. Я уже предложил ему съездить в деревню, пожить, посмотреть, как пойдет хозяйство.  
\- Не зарывайся, Райнер, - предупредила Анни.  
\- Это не твое дело, - спокойно отрезал он в ответ.  
\- Да Бертольд давно рассказал. Я все знаю, - Анни посмотрела на него, и этот взгляд Райнер возненавидел всеми фибрами души. В ее взгляде была жалость. – Только подумай, что может он в тебе не мужа себе нашел, а отражение всех немцев, которые его мучили. Достойную арийскую кровь, широкий размах в плечах, военную выправку - все, что в концлагере почти его убило. Он старается смириться с той частью себя, которая верила, что он второсортен и из расы рабов. Я смотрела на его мужиков, а это всегда один тип. Все всегда как с картинок. Думай об этом, когда трахаешь его. Вот это – твое дело.  
Анни раскраснелась от этой отповеди. Она развернулась и почти бегом ушла за сцену.

После этого гадостного разговора идти в гримерку и снова видеть там ее не хотелось. Райнер передал через Ханса, бармена, записку Бертольду о том, что сегодня ему придется пропустить выступление из-за внезапно возникших дел. Но в действительности ему нужно было погулять и подумать.

Берлин расцвел весной. Ее предчувствие было повсюду, в залатанных тротуарах, в строительных лесах, за ночь выраставших то здесь, то там, у разрушенных зданий. Люди одевались в легкое и яркое, вспоминая довоенные дни, трамваи перестукивались, скользя в потоке столичных улиц, мимо магазинчиков, вновь открывшихся мастерских и цирюлен, мимо скверов и парков, где цвели деревья. Этот сладковатый аромат разносился повсюду, в сиреневых сумерках это предчувствие переносило каждого в почти уже позабытую сказку, что-то давнее и знакомое, что было у каждого человека в детстве.

Райнер брел по городу, захваченному оттепелью, по проспектам и широким улицам, почти дошел до стены, отделявшей Восточную, советскую часть, и повернул. Ему хотелось увидеть Бертла, взять его прохладную руку, сжать его длинные пальцы в своих. Какая разница, почему он захотел быть с Райнером. Главное, что ему было хорошо в этих руках, в их угловой комнате, на их узкой для двух взрослых мужчин постели.

Если бы можно было вернуться в детство, Райнер бы снова захотел защитить Бертла от всего мира. Как друга, как брата, и где-то глубоко в душе – как самого любимого на свете человека. Получив что-то такое же драгоценное в ответ, Райнер не знал, кого благодарить, но был благодарен – всему. Он знал, что именно в этом и был свет, и спасение, и главная компенсация за трагедию, через которую они сумели пройти. Если это действительно уничтожало Бертольда, то Райнер готов был отступиться. Но не раньше, чем убедится в том, что все было именно так.

Решение вернуться домой – и вернуть дом Бертольду, пришло к нему просто и сразу, словно не существовало никаких других вариантов. Пора было сниматься с места, и время, он чувствовал – было верным для начала нового. Даже если сгорит этот клуб, даже если Анни останется фальшивой вдовой на его пепелище, и будет дальше мучиться неразорванной связью, Бертольда мучить сильнее было лицемерно и безумно. Все, что хотел дать ему Райнер, было там. Дома.

* * * 

Поезд мягко покачивался, замедляя ход по мере приближения к станции.

Бертольд сидел с прямой спиной. Его глаза следили за текущим мимо пейзажем в окне, словно он старался выцепить взглядом хоть одну узнаваемую деталь. Они в купе были одни, и Райнер положил ладонь ему на колено.  
\- Нам выходить скоро. Быстро выскочим, найдем машину и домой.  
Бертольд нервно улыбнулся. Погладил его по щеке.  
\- Я пока не знаю, как к этому отношусь. Слишком скучаю по нашей комнате. Слишком боюсь возвращения. Хорошо, что ты здесь.  
Это резануло Райнера болью, но он уже научился не показывать этого.  
\- Придется много сделать. У тебя не будет сил на скуку. Днем работа, ночью - я, а это тоже работа, - он криво усмехнулся, и Бертольд легко ударил его кулаком в грудь.

Станция была промежуточной, поезд стоял на ней совсем недолго, и, оставив на бетонной платформе двух пассажиров, понесся дальше, набирая ход.

Они взяли на станции такси, водителя из местных. Он рассказывал о войне в этих местах, и ни Райнер, ни Бертольд его не перебивали. Для каждого война – была иной. Пусть и водитель им расскажет про свою.

Высадив их у двора старого дома Браунов, машина уехала в обратном направлении. А они вошли в дом, где пахло пылью. Райнер так устал от приготовлений, сборов, дороги, что обнял Бертла, стоило только закрыть дверь. Обнял и не отпускал.  
\- Это все наше, подумать только.  
Райнер понимал его. Бертольду тяжело было смириться с тем, что кучу вещей пришлось раздать знакомым, расстаться с тем, что наблюдало и хранило их тайну всю зиму, разорить этот уют, взяв с собой только самое дорогое.   
А сколько еще было потеряно во все прошедшие годы...

В доме под простынями, которыми была укрыта мебель, все так же лежали связанные фрау Браун салфетки, в кладовой была коробка с фотографиями в рамках, а на обоях за диваном были детские рисунки и Райнера, и Бертла, только нашедших для себя откровение в цветных карандашах, за что оба потом получили тот еще нагоняй.

Райнер расстегнул ветровку Бертла, воротник рубашки и прижался, наконец, губами к его шее.  
Бертольд сжался от щекочущих влажных прикосновений, снял с Райнера шляпу и, отложив ее на стол, провел пальцами сквозь его волосы.  
Они спешили. Вдруг оставшись, словно впервые, наедине друг с другом, только вдвоем на весь мир, они торопились с близостью. Спешили породниться друг с другом окончательно.

Кое-как застелив диван в гостиной найденной в комоде простыней, Райнер уложил на него Бертольда, жилистого, забывшего стыд, ждущего его. Он опустился сверху, прижался к нему и несколько мгновений просто чувствовал его всем телом.  
Потом он скользнул вниз рукой, прижал свой член к его входу и погладил, согревая и расслабляя.  
Бертольд спустил ногу на пол, и, обняв Райнера второй, охнул от слишком гладкого, слишком откровенного вторжения. Райнер наклонился, прижался к его губам.  
Они молчали, пока двигались, подстраиваясь друг под друг. Райнер наклонялся к Бертлу с поцелуями, Бертольд шумно дышал, и было видно, как он отзывался на накатывавшее все сильнее удовольствие.

Они уснули потом так же, как занимались любовью, слипшись животами, притиснувшись друг к другу на узком диване, и проспали там до заката.

Потом дни потянулись короткими вспышками, один за другим, складываясь в месяцы. Бертольду сложно было привыкнуть к ранним вставаниям, Райнер жалел его, и позволял высыпаться, но это значило, что основные дела ложились на него. 

В апреле пришли документы на дом, Райнер и Бертольд сходили туда, поговорили с жившей там семьей. Оказалось, что они сохранили много вещей семьи Фубар в подвале. Бертольд вынес их наверх в три захода – коробки были тяжелыми. Библиотека матери не сохранилась, как и коллекция автомоделей отца. Но пара машинок все-таки лежала в одной из коробок, среди одежды, во второй была – печатная машинка, а в третьей – фотоальбомы. 

Домой их отвез отец семьи, помог выгрузить коробки.  
Бертольд без сил опустился за стул в кухне, пока Райнер разжигал печь и ставил чайник.  
\- Устал? – спросил он.  
\- Сложно все. Как ненавидеть людей, которые никого не убивали и живут там десяток лет?  
\- Я поговорил с Гюнтером. Если ты потребуешь, то конечно они уедут, купят себе новый дом. Но ты в своем праве, и они готовы заплатить.  
\- Я не знаю, мне совесть не позволит взять деньги.

Ни брать деньгами, ни выселять никого не пришлось.  
В начале лета пришло извещение о перечислении первых компенсаций.  
Бертольд, получавший извещение на почте, сказал почтальону, давно знавшему Райнера, что теперь им с братом хватит на восстановление пород.

На ферме Браунов уже несколько поколений стояли конюшни, часть земли использовалась под пашню, и на ней Райнер весной, почти сразу после их прибытия, засеял овес, пшеницу и посадил картофель. Другой участок, побольше размерами, но и не слишком ровный для засева, использовался под пастбище. 

Райнер, вернувшись с войны, работал только на земле, денег на утерянных или разворованных лошадей не было. Бертольд мечтал, как сейчас скажет Райнеру о том, что можно не выселять Гюнтера и его семью, и не требовать с них денег, а просто съездить и закупить новых жеребят, кобыл и производителей, чтобы через год получить новое, уже местное поголовье.

Он вышел с почты, Райнер ждал его на грузовике, который наконец поставил на колеса, и они вместе поехали домой.  
\- Если захочешь, машину купим новую. Или технику для сбора урожая. Но конечно нужно восстанавливать Брауновских лошадей.  
\- Бертл, - Райнера грызло другое, и он не замечал чужой радости. – Давай подождем. Здесь все новое, мы новые. Будет складываться, значит, потратимся, а нет, так может еще в город вернешься. В столице, когда она отстроится, жить будет дорого, деньги тебе понадобятся.  
Бертольд посмотрел на свои руки. И молчал до самого дома, а там без слов вышел из машины и пошел в дом.

\- Я тебя где-то разозлил или что? – Райнер сел на кровать в спальне, где Бертольд перебирал вещи в комоде. Его резкие движения не сочетались с медитативностью наведения порядка, но, может, ему так было нужно.  
Бертольд посмотрел на него.  
\- Дай мне самому решить, что мне нужнее. Я не думал, что ты так неуверен.  
\- Бертл, я просто не хочу спешить. Сколько мы вместе? Полгода. Может, ты изменишь свое...

На колени Райнера упал цветок, потом боа из черных пушистых перьев, потом блестящий ком, в котором Райнер узнал платье Бертольда для выступлений.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы все вернулось? Хочешь этого? Стыдишься, злишься, пытаешься отправить меня обратно.  
\- Нет, Бертл. Я... Прости, ладно? Прости.

Райнер нашел в себе силы криво улыбнуться, обмотал себе шею черными перьями и заложил за ухо цветок.  
\- Мне идет? Я бы справился? Может, хочешь парный номер?  
Бертольд посмотрел на него, как на больного, а потом сдался и улыбнулся.  
\- Что ты несешь?

Бертольд подошел к Райнеру, провел пальцами сквозь перья, расстегнул на себе верх рубашки, остальное стянул через голову. Взяв платье с коленей Райнера, Бертольд скользнул в него, и Райнер с тихим удовольствием отметил, что оно стало Бертлу мало теперь. Он нормально ел, он был здоров, он набрал мышцы, работая на ферме. Бертольд разделся окончательно, оставшись только в платье, и неуютно повел плечами.  
\- Глупо выглядит.  
Райнер протянул ему руку, чтобы Бертл помог ему подняться.   
\- Мне всегда нравилось.

Райнер усадил его на кровать туда, где сидел только что сам, опустился перед ним на колени и стал целовать Бертольда, притянув к себе. Потом скользнул руками по его голеням, задирая подол платья, оставляя поцелуи на бедрах. Он сдвинул Бертла на самый край, опустил голову между его ног и взял в рот его член. Бертл задышал, цепляясь за его плечи. Под его пальцами захрустели перья все еще намотанного на шею боа. Бертл долго не продержался. Райнер давно хотел попробовать это дело не в темноте, поэтому втягивал член ртом осторожно, медленно, дожидаясь от Бертольда реакций. Вздохов, напряженных ног, поджимавшейся мошонки. Бертольд вдруг уперся в него руками, силой отстраняя.

\- Подожди, Райн, - хрипло попросил он.  
\- Что? – Райнер сплюнул в ладонь.  
\- Пойдем.  
Бертл поднялся, вышел в коридор, держа Райнера за руку, и дошел до соседней комнаты, где у него был рабочий кабинет. Здесь он писал. Стихи, драмы, все, что началось когда-то в клубе, а здесь, без аудитории только росло и множилось стопками бумаг. Здесь был скат крыши, стоял шкаф с книгами, и письменный стол, внизу вдоль стены были составлены коробки с вещами.  
Бертольд подвел его к столу, задрал на себе платье до пояса, и нагнулся, опираясь локтями о столешницу возле письменной машинки.  
\- Возьми меня.  
Райнер погладил его ягодицу, она целиком помещалась у руке.

\- Возьми меня так.  
Райнер погладил его сзади, размазывая то, что было в ладони, скользя по его коже, хотя Бертл теперь гораздо мягче и легче открывался и без подготовки, так часто и подолгу Райнер занимался с ним любовью.

Райнер вошел и плавно вытащил, дав Бертлу передышку после первого проникновения. Снова он вошел гораздо легче. Бертольд застонал, сжав руку Райнера на своем бедре.  
\- Это так стыдно, - прошептал он, и Райнер вошел глубже. Бертольд сжал его внутри. Они делали это стоя в первый раз, и Райнер никогда еще не видел, чтобы Бертл был так сильно погружен в ощущения. Он сам горел, прижимался и налегал на Бертольда всей грудью, заставлял его двигаться самостоятельно, целовал его спину, а когда Бертольд выгибался, то и напряженную шею.

Сумасшествие закончилось слишком быстро. Бертольд завел руку назад, собирая то, что стекало из него. Сжал в кулаке.  
\- Принеси салфетку, Райн, - попросил он.  
\- У меня идея получше.  
Райнер стянул с него платье, поцеловал и взвалил на руки.  
\- Пойдем, нагреем баню. Я люблю тебя.  
Бертольд, неудобный и тяжелый, расслабленно обнял его и позволил отнести себя из дома в баню, чтобы смыть с себя недавний секс, но еще важнее, их первую ссору.

Они прожили так до зимы, которая сразу оказалась щедрой на снег, что было хорошо для высаженных деревьев и для озимых злаков на полях.  
Райнер расчищал сугробы перед домом, когда увидел почтовый грузовик.  
\- Отто! – Райнер махнул ему в приветствии.  
Отто остановился на дороге, чтобы не увязнуть в рыхлом съезде к дому, и Райнеру пришлось добираться до его машины самому.  
\- Телеграмма на твоего брата, - Отто перебрал несколько бумаг в сумке и протянул Райнеру бланк.  
\- Спасибо. Заезжай в гости, когда все это безобразие растает.  
\- А то. У вас пироги такие, каких моей Грете не испечь ни в жизнь.  
\- Любить это надо! – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Райнер. За выпечку обычно отвечал он. – Ну, удачи.  
\- Ага, - крикнул Отто, сквозь рычание вновь заведенного двигателя и поехал дальше, в деревню. Райнер и Бертольд мало с кем общались из деревни, и еще меньше у них было знакомых в городке. Но Отто и Грета, и две их дочки-близняшки были в доме частыми гостями.

Райнер стянул зубами теплую перчатку и развернул сложенный бланк телеграммы. Сообщение было от Анни, она обещала, что приедет к ним на Рождество на следующей неделе. Фамилия Бертла, стоявшая в ее подписи в который раз уколола Райнера и напомнила об одном разговоре, который рано или поздно должен был у них состояться.

Райнер заглянул в кухню, где Бертольд писал за столом в своей тетради. Ему нравилось это место, отсюда был виден лес и обрыв, и кусочек реки.  
\- Приезжал Отто. Тебе пришла телеграмма от Анни. Она приедет на Рождество, - сказал Райнер, обивая снег с сапог.  
Бертольд улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо, если ты не против.  
\- Она еще написала, что хочет попрощаться перед эмиграцией.

Бертольд заложил ручкой толстую рабочую тетрадь, откуда теперь часто зачитывал новые вещи, и даже хотел этой зимой отправить в издательство в столицу. Бертольд подошел к Райнеру, взял бланк из его рук, потом вышел в гостиную и сел на диван.  
\- Значит, она все-таки решилась. Мы давно обсуждали этот вариант. Не знаю, расстроен я предстоящим расставанием или рад за нее. Мы сможем ездить в гости, к морю.  
\- Не хочешь поехать с ней? – Райнер смотрел на него, опираясь руками и спиной о комод.  
\- Райн.  
\- Израиль теплая страна, где есть хорошие шансы, и диаспора вас поддержит. И там будут люди, понимающие, что ты вынес.  
\- Я никуда от тебя не уеду, - мирно сказал Бертл, не зная, что Райнера это заведет только сильнее.  
\- Знаешь, Бертл, не понимаю я тебя. Ты сидишь тут целыми днями над книгами и журналами, у тебя целая папка статей о Лагерях смерти, но я не знаю, чем тебе помочь.  
\- Райнер.  
\- Анни сказала тогда в Берлине, что ты ищешь во мне компенсацию за то, что моя семья с тобой сотворила.   
\- Нет.  
Райнер не слышал его.  
\- Прости меня бога ради уже, Бертл. Я не знаю, как показать тебе все мое раскаяние. Прости нас всех.

Бертольд не отвечал.  
Райнер поднял на него взгляд.  
Бертл смотрел прямо в глаза, пронзая его неподвижным, будто выискивавшим в его лице какую-то свою правду, взглядом, и не отвечал. Словно ему нужна была решимость, но именно решимости сейчас не оказалось. У него подрагивали руки, когда он подошел к Райнеру.  
\- Ты ничего мне не сделал.  
\- Я был частью всего этого. Я виновен.  
\- Теперь ты - часть меня. Ты правда думаешь, что я оставался рядом из-за собственной боли? Ради того, чтобы помучить тебя сильнее? Чтобы поиграть с тобой в нацистов и заключенных? В чистых арийцев и грязных евреев? Да все, что у меня было там светлого – это память о тебе Райн. Я засыпал в холодном, полном кашля и скрипа полок бараке, и желал тебе спокойной ночи и мирной жизни. Только тебе.

Бертольд протянул руки, погладил его по плечам по-птичьи. Быстро поцеловал его в щеку.  
\- Разденься, Райн.

Райнер стал расстегиваться, сбросил на пол тяжелую куртку, расстегнул байковую рубашку до половины. Бертольд остановил его руки и продолжил сам. Пуговицы выскальзывали из пальцев. Он, наконец, добрался до пояса, стал тянуть полы рубашки, заправленные внутрь. Райнер убрал его руки и сам закончил с верхом, быстро стаскивая с себя теплые вещи и майку.

Бертольд тяжело дышал, расстегивая на нем штаны. Он остановился, только стянув их с ягодиц, как у ребенка. И порывисто обнял Райнера, прижавшись грудью к его груди.

Бертл целовал его лицо, оглаживая прохладными пальцами его сведенные брови, его скулы, нос, губы, шею.  
\- Разрешишь мне сегодня? – шепнул он, едва дыша. На его щеках разгорался стыд.   
Райнер в ответ просто взял его руку и положил себе на член.

Бертольд целовал его тело, не отрывая губ, дыханием касался шеи, груди, соска в ореоле светлых волосков, подмышки, ключиц. От его настойчивости и близости Райнера то бросало в жар, то в следующее мгновение вся спина покрывалась гусиной кожей, и он вздрагивал, словно пытаясь ее сбросить. 

Бертольд отстранился, только чтобы лизнуть себе ладонь и вернуть руку, куда положено.   
Он прижался губами к виску Райнера. Райнер чувствовал, как искры радости от каждого движения его пальцев несутся сквозь кожу, сквозь все тело и угасают в наэлектризованном воздухе между ними. Он запрокинул голову, нашел губами влажный и прохладный рот Бертла и забылся во всем.

\- Так бывает только с тобой, - усмехнулся, не открывая глаз, Райнер.   
Он облокотился о комод, расслабился и выдохнул. Нужно было выбраться из сползших до коленей штанов. Устроиться где-нибудь, отдохнуть. И все повторить.   
Но сейчас ему хотелось малого. Чтобы Бертольд всегда был рядом в такие моменты.  
\- У меня с тобой тоже, - Бертольд растирал свою руку, на которой быстро высыхала густое и теплое семя. - Ты у меня один, самый лучший.  
Бертольд обнял его сбоку, всей грудью прижавшись сам и его прижав к себе.  
Райнер погладил его пальцы на плече.  
\- Сделай уже, что хотел, Бертл. Сделай со мной все это.  
Бертольд засмеялся и куснул его загривок. Ему тоже было безумно хорошо.

Они устроились рядом с печью в кухне, вокруг стоял уютный жар, кутавший, словно невесомое одеяло. Устроились прямо на куртке Райнера. Встав на колени, Райнер тяжело дышал, поглядывая за спину и дожидаясь Бертольда.

Бертольд разделся, а потом сел рядом с ним, Снова поцеловал затылок, никуда не спеша, зацеловал всю спину, отчего Райнера всего сжимало и вздергивало. Бертольд потерся щекой о его поясницу, поцеловал его бедра. Райнер сипло выдохнул одно единственное «Бертл», а дальше просто постанывал, когда Бертольд загибал назад и облизывал его достоинство и, раздвинув ягодицы, вжимался между ними лицом. Его губы проходились по всему заду, а язык шершаво и мокро толкался внутрь. Это было запретно и стыдно, но Райнер не хотел, чтобы Бертл останавливался.

Бертольд помог ему устроиться на боку, и затем только целовал его, заставляя расслабляться и млеть от ласк, пока гладил и осторожно вводил внутрь него первый палец. И вот от этого Райнера обожгло по-настоящему, сильно, мучительно.

Он шептал имя Бертольда и громко вздыхал, когда пальцы внутри тянули и давили внутрь него все быстрее, слишком плотно и слишком жарко. Будто огнем жгло. Он цеплялся за руку Бертольда, повернув к нему голову, заставлял целовать себя. Бертольд только морщился, когда Райнер сжимал его пальцы в себе слишком сильно.

\- Я попробую? – спросил он, освободив свою руку и обтерев ее о лежавшую рядом рубашку. Поцеловал Райнера за ухом. - Я хочу тебя  
\- Я тоже... тебя..., - Райнер не успел договорить, напрягся, задохнулся.  
Он шипел сквозь зубы, пока Бертл медленно входил, давая ему передышки. Райнер терпел, вздыхал в голос, но терпел.   
\- Как? Больно? – Бертл гладил его по волосам, остановившись пока, и целовал плечо, успокаивая.  
Райнер взялся за его бедро.  
\- Я расслаблюсь еще. Продолжай. Так лучше?  
Бертольд вдруг почувствовал, как тело Райнера расступилось, поддалось, обхватило его туго и жарко. До одури. Он вжался в Райнера лбом, и они просто лежали обнявшись, соединенные, подключенные друг к другу, словно скрученные электрические провода.

\- Это так горячо, - признался Райнер. – Разве может быть так хорошо и горячо?  
\- Мне с тобой всегда так, - Бертольд поцеловал его, обнял и двинулся назад, отчего Райнер хрипло выдохнул. Только так было правильно. Райнер кусал себе руку, подставляясь, расслабляясь и позволяя Бертольду проникать все глубже. Уже не было боли, только горела кожа, сводило живот, и казалось, что он не продержится больше ни секунды. Он заставлял себя не сжимать Бертла слишком сильно и продолжал.   
Комната, и все вокруг опустело, остались только рывки Бертла, только его руки, только свои руки, сжавшие рукав куртки в диком напряжении.

Бертольд замер.  
\- Давай, - подстегнул его Райнер. – Не вынимай.  
\- Райн.  
\- Кончи в меня. Я хочу.

Стало скользко. Райнер, вжавшись к него бедрами, часто работал рукой, впитывая горячее удовольствие сзади и грубо сжимая себя спереди. Наконец и его накрыло, он застонал и позволил Бертольду выскользнуть из себя. 

Они лежали, разморенные удовольствием.  
\- Ты лентяй. Если бы ты сделал так раньше, - Райнер закинул руки за голову вместо подушки. Бертольд, все еще на боку, рассматривал и поглаживал его.  
\- Я не лентяй, - сказал он и зевнул. – Просто сомневался, что ты готов. Знаешь, ты всегда был для меня идеалом.  
\- А ты мне другом.  
Бертольд усмехнулся.  
\- Вот поэтому я так и не делал. Есть целая пропасть нюансов между друзьями, братьями, любовниками и любимыми.  
\- Бертл, я вот люблю тебя. И всегда любил, - Райнер провел ладонью по голове, размышляя над своими же словами. – Это не игра для меня.  
\- Я доказал тебе, что тоже не играю. И никуда я не уеду.

Райнер поднялся и подошел к окну, посмотрев оттуда на заснеженное поле.  
Вокруг них была тишина. Белая, до самого горизонта, тишина.  
\- Заключим мир? – спросил он и обернулся.  
Бертольд сидел на его куртке, голый и растрепанный. И, наверное, счастливый.


End file.
